Le dernier des cons
by Mitsuki Snape
Summary: Ayumi Uchiha, étudiante en dernière année à l'université de Tokyo, rêve de partir à Londres. Suite à de nombreuses déceptions amoureuses, elle a abandonné l'idée de trouver l'amour, ne se concentre plus que sur sa carrière et ses frères, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une personne de son passé refait surface.
1. Prologue

_7h4o, Tokyo, Résidence Uchiha_

Mes pas résonnèrent bruyamment dans les escaliers. J'enfilai en vitesse ma veste et courut à l'entrée enfiler mes chaussures.

« -Ayumi », appela ma mère. « Le déjeuner est prêt, viens manger !

-Je n'ai pas le temps maman, je suis déjà en retard. »

Attrapant mon sac, j'ouvris la porte prête à courir prendre mon métro. Mais le regard désapprobateur de ma génitrice m'en empêcha.

« -Tu es en pleine croissance !

-Maman, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Je ne grandis plus depuis un moment déjà.

-Peu importe », répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Prends ce bendo et débrouille-toi pour le manger sur le chemin. »

Un petit sourire m'échappa. Je la remerciai et après l'avoir embrassé, m'enfuis.

Par chance, je réussis à attraper le dernier métro pour arriver à l'heure à l'université. Nous étions au mois d'avril, c'était la deuxième semaine de cours, les cerisiers étaient presque en fleur. En première heure, nous devions avoir travaux pratiques avec un nouvel assistant. Celui que j'avais l'an passé avait décidé de prendre sa retraite.

Je soupirai. Ça ne me plaisait pas d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour ma dernière année. Onoki-sensei allait me manquer. Il passait son temps à se plaindre de son vieil âge et du manque de compassion de ses petits enfants pour son dos, mais avait une façon intéressante d'analyser la littérature occidentale.

Arrivé devant l'auditoire, je passai ma tête dans l'embouchure de la porte et aperçu Kurenaï plus loin. L'assistant ne semblait pas encore être là.

M'installant à ses cotés, ma meilleure amie s'empressa de prendre de mes nouvelles.

« -Alors ce week-end ? » demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« -Rien de bien spécial et toi ? » Rétorquai-je lasse.

Elle me donna une légère tape sur le bras, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

« -Ne prends pas cet air-là. Dis moi comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous !

-Ce n'était pas ce genre de rendez-vous », soupirai-je. « Arrête de te faire des films. Iruka et moi sommes de simples amis. »

Sa bouche se tordit en une moue boudeuse. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un monta sur l'estrade. Son souffle se bloqua et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur.

« -Yo les jeunes, je vois que je suis en retard. J'ai croisé une vieille dame qui voulait que je l'aide… »

Oh non…Dites-moi que je rêve.

 **Flash-back**

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ? »

Kurenaï me toisait d'un air exaspéré dans sa courte robe fourreau bordeaux. Je n'avais enfilé qu'une chemise noire avec un jean et des talons hauts.

« -Estime-toi heureuse que je me sois déplacée. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me tira la langue.

« -Je suis sure qu'on va s'amuser !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, et à chaque fois la soirée est un vrai calvaire. »

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant où elle avait donné rendez-vous aux autres et nous présentâmes au maitre d'hôtel. Il nous accompagna jusqu'à notre table où deux hommes nous attendaient déjà.

Kurenaï, ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée, était une incorrigible romantique. Prenez tous les clichés sur les fleurs bleues, mélangez et vous aurez une image assez fidèle. Son film préféré était Titanic, elle ne jurait que par les romans de Danielle Steel et pouvait passer des heures à écouter en boucle les albums de Georges Michael.

Lors de notre entrée en troisième année à l'université, elle s'est mise en tête de trouver l'âme sœur. Elle était persuadé qu'elle le trouverait à l'université ou dans les premières années de sa vie active, et ne voulait rater aucune occasion (oui je dis bien aucune, même pas les réunions de la BA parce qu'on ne sait jamais). Si l'âme sœur existait vraiment, il ne pourrait pas lui échapper éternellement. Alors Platon, du plus profond de mon cœur, je t'emmerde. Sérieux, t'étais obligé de faire une théorie pareille ? T'avais rien trouvé de mieux pour combler les vides dans tes bouquins ?

C'est ainsi, à cause de cet imbécile de philosophe grec sexuellement frustré, qu'elle décida qu'il en allait de même pour moi, et me traina contre mon gré dans chacun de ses plans foireux, comme ce jour-là.

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant où elle avait donné rendez-vous aux autres et nous présentâmes au maitre d'hôtel. Il nous accompagna jusqu'à notre table où deux hommes nous attendaient déjà.  
Kurenaï, ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée, était une incorrigible romantique. Son film préféré était Titanic, elle ne jurait que par les romans de Danielle Steel et pouvait passer des heures à écouter en boucle les chansons de Georges Michael.  
Lors de notre entrée en troisième année à l'université, elle s'est mise en tête de trouver l'âme soeur. Elle était persuadé qu'elle le trouverait à l'université ou dans les premières années de sa vie active, et ne voulait rater aucune occasion. C'est ainsi que pour mon plus grand malheur, elle décida qu'il en allait de même pour moi, et me traina contre mon gré dans chacun de ses plans.  
Cette soirée n'augurait rien qui aille. Kurenaï avait rencontré un homme sur un site de rencontre à l'aveugle. Aucune photo, tout était centré sur la personnalité et la sensibilité de la potentielle moitié sans laisser le physique interférer, ou une autre connerie du genre. Et j'avais encore raison cette fois.  
Jamais je n'avais vu une telle horreur de ma vie. Mon cerveau n'arrivait même plus à assimiler toutes les informations que mes yeux percevaient. On aurait dit la personnification du mauvais gout et du ridicule, à un tel niveau que ça faisait peur. Une masse informe verte avec une coupe au bol noire et des énormes sourcils de la même couleur se tenait devant notre table, un frisson de dégout me parcouru l'échine tandis qu'il m'offrait un sourire dévoilant ses trente-deux dents et une pause digne de Beyoncé dans ses mauvais jours. Prête à prendre la fuite en sens contraire, Kurenaï enfonça ses ongles dans mon bras et me traina vers la table.

« - Si il m'arrive quelque chose », murmurai-je d'un ton menaçant. « Je viendrai te hanter pour le reste de tes jours et ruinerai ta vie amoureuse.

-Pas de problème de toute manière elle ne peut pas être pire qu'en ce moment. »

Le monstre vert nous salua et nous invita à nous asseoir.

« -Tu dois être Seika », me sourit-il. « Je suis nice guy mais tu peux m'appeler Gaï.

-Non moi c'est Ayumi. C'est elle la petite fleur sauvage », dis-je en retenant un rire.

Kurenaï m'envoya un coup dans les cotes et ils commencèrent à parler.

« -Excuse-moi Kurenaï. J'étais tellement pris par ta beauté que j'ai oublié de vous présenter mon ami. »

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. L'ami en question me dévisageait, esquissa un sourire et me fit un petit signe de la main quand nos regards se croisèrent.

« -Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré au pays.

-Mes examens se sont finis plus tôt que prévu. Je suis arrivé hier.

-Et tu as eu le temps d'aller à un rencard mais pas de venir nous voir après six ans d'absence », dis-je d'un ton faussement outré accompagné d'une moue boudeuse.

Il rit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Kakashi Hatake était le fils du coéquipier de mon père, Sakumo Hatake, enquêteur émérite mort en service pour protéger ses collègues. Kakashi avait dix-sept ans lors de son décès et il ne lui restait plus que son grand-père au Japon, mais était tout le temps en voyage pour son travail, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui. Mes parents ont prit soin de lui et il est resté vivre avec nous pendant deux ans, avant de décrocher une bourse et partir étudier en Angleterre.

« -Comment vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Kurenaï surprise.

« -Nos parents étaient amis. Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? C'est Kakashi ! Le terminal qui vivait chez moi à l'époque du lycée. »

Kurenaï le dévisagea surprise. C'est vrai qu'il avait changé. Il avait pris du muscle, quelques centimètres et ne portait pas de masque. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et un peu moins déstructuré qu'auparavant.

La soirée, ou du moins le début, se passa bien aussi étonnant soit-il. Gaï était une véritable plaie mais n'avait d'yeux que pour Kurenaï. Par je ne sais quel miracle, elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'elle était assez désespéré de son célibat pour rester à table avec un homme vert. Heureusement pour moi, la compagnie de Kakashi était toujours aussi divertissante. Avant le dessert, il s'éclipsa quelques minutes aux toilettes.

« -ça me surprend que vous soyez toujours amis », dit Gaï. « C'est honorable de ta part de lui avoir pardonner.

-Comment ça ? »

Il rit et abaissa sa main comme pour balayer ce que j'avais dis.

« -Pas besoin de me mentir. Je comprends parfaitement les motivations de mon éternel rival à l'époque, mais faire fuir tous tes petits amis et prétendants n'étaient pas très juste, il aurait du venir directement te voir au lieu d'utiliser les moyens détournés. Ne sois pas timide. Tu peux être sincère avec moi, Ayumi-chan ! »

Je sentis tout mon sang déserté mon visage. Kurenaï me lança un regard ahuri, tout à fait perdue. Gaï n'avait pas compris qu'il avait mit complètement les pieds dans le plat.

« -Je n'oublierai jamais la tête qu'a fait ce petit quand il est passé le voir après les cours. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Genma ? Il l'avait menacé de lui casser les dents et les lui faire avaler une par une si il te regardait encore une seule fois. C'était assez étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi calme que lui. Je savais bien que la flamme de la jeunesse sommeillait en lui. Ah Kakashi… Quel homme passionné»

La bile me monta à la gorge. Genma avait été ma plus longue relation, nous étions resté secrètement six mois ensemble et il avait arrêté de me parler du jour au lendemain. Toutes mes relations avaient fini dans ce genre de circonstance, j'avais commencé à penser avec les années que le problème venait de chez moi et peu avant le départ de Kakashi, avait décidé de me consacrer exclusivement à mes études et ma future carrière.

Ce n'est pas en cherchant un mari que ma boite d'édition se construirait.

-Tout va bien ?

Je levai les yeux vers Kakashi qui venait d'arriver. Une colère sourde me prit. Je ne m'étais jamais autant senti sale, idiote et utilisée. J'avais passé des soirées entière à pleurer sur son épaule de mes malheurs sentimentales, c'est lui qui m'avait répété sans cesse que j'en valais la peine, que mes ex étaient tous des idiots. Il savait comme ces histoires m'affectaient, et a continué. Il était derrière toutes ces larmes.

La bouteille de saké trônait là fièrement, juste sous mes yeux, je m'en emparais et en jeta le contenu sur son visage. Tsunade en aurait fait un malaise, mais au gré des circonstances elle me pardonnerait. Gaï poussa une exclamation choquée, Kurenaï posa une main sur sa bouche, plus un bruit ne résonna dans le restaurant. Tous me regardait sauf Kakashi qui gardait obstinément son regard tourné vers le sol. Sans un mot, je récupérai mes affaires et m'enfuis dans la nuit.

Tremblante de rage, j'allumai une cigarette en espérant me calmer.

Quel enfoiré ! Hors de question que je le revois un jour. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir de lui, ce petit traître !

Des larmes de frustrations perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Moi qui avait confiance en lui… Je m'étais fais berné comme la première des idiotes.

 _A présent il sera comme mort pour moi, je vous le jure Kami, plus jamais je ne le reverrai, plus jamais je ne ferai totalement confiance à un homme. Kakashi Hatake, je te détesterai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Si on avait du trouver quelqu'un pour incarner la stupidité ce serait tomber sur toi, tu es vraiment le dernier des cons !_

 **Fin flash-back**

Il commença à se présenter et expliquer le programme de cette année. Kurenaï me jeta une œillade inquiète.

Même Kami se foutait de moi, cette année promettait…

Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fanfic que j'ai décidé d'écrire avec Ayumi et Kakashi comme personnages principales cette fois seulement. Cette fanfic est sensé être une petite. J'espère la finir en dix chapitres voir maximum quinze.

Laissez moi vos impressions dans les review !

Pour ceux qui voudraient aller voir mon blog, c'est .com

Je suis beaucoup plus active là-bas, et je pense qu'il y a même plus d'écrits pour des questions de facilité de mise en page.

Le chapitre 1 sortira début mars (fin février si je trouve la motivation), le chapitre 4 du nouveau visage du clan Uchiha devrait sortir avant, fin février aussi.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Merci de lire ce que je fais, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, et ça représente un travail assez important.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je vous demande pas une critique littéraire même un petit "j'ai aimé" ou "ouais, peut faire mieux". Laissez une trace de votre passage. Vos review me motivent et pourraient même me pousser à écrire plus vite haha (vieux chantage d'auteur sorry je déconnais)

Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Portez vous bien.

Bisous bisous

Mitsuki Snape, _auteur à ses heures perdues et baleine après manger_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

« -Ferme ta bouche avant d'avaler une mouche », murmura Kurenaï.

Mes lèvres pincées formaient une dure ligne barrant mon visage et me donnant un air sévère. Je la fusillai du regard.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que cette poisse ? » pestai-je d'un ton presque accusateur, comme si c'était encore à cause d'un des plans stupides de mon amie.

Elle leva les mains comme pour rendre les armes et je voulu hurler.

« -Mesdemoiselles », sourit Kakashi pour nous inciter à nous taire avant de se retourner comme si de rien n'était et continuer à exposer le planning.

Il ne me regardait même pas ce con, il n'osait pas. Peut-être avait-il trop peur que je fasse un scandale. Quelle idée ! Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était passer mes mains autour de son cou et l'étrangler jusqu'au ce qu'il s'évanouisse.  
T'es vraiment le dernier des cons, Hatake ! Heureusement pour lui que les chaises et les bureaux en auditoire étaient fixé au sol sinon il s'en serait pris au moins une en pleine figure !  
Ok on se calme, pensais-je. Ce n'est pas le moment de péter les plombs. Le stress et la colère ne sont pas bons pour moi. Je fouillai dans les méandres de mon esprit et tentai de me concentrer sur les éléments de relaxation que ma mère m'avait appris, et dont je n'avais rien écouté. Fais chier…. Pour une fois que cette connerie de « namasté » pouvait servir à quelque chose. Après avoir envoyé ma demande de stage à Londres, j'avais décidé d'arrêter de fumer parce que un paquet coute un pond là-bas et je serai incapable d'arrêter d'un coup sur place (avec le stress, la pression et le travail…).  
Ok inspire doucement et expire à fond. Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire….  
Bon merde j'économiserai pour m'acheter des clopes, j'arrêterai de fumer une autre fois. Et en ce moment, j'aurai limite besoin de griller tout mon paquet pour détendre mes nerfs. Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? C'est l'univers qui se fou royalement de ma gueule ?  
Kurenaï prenait notes pendant que je bouillais intérieurement, de la fumée sortirait bientôt par mes oreilles. A peine les deux heures de cours fini que je m'élançai vers lui comme furie mais c'était sans compter sa garde les groupies. Je soupirai. Après un cours, il avait déjà réussi à se créer une horde de fan. Ça me rappelait le lycée.

—

K

Une chose me percuta violemment le dos, et je me retrouvai par terre, les genoux écorchés et la jupe salie par la terre.

« -Kakashi-kun », entendis-je plusieurs voix aigues criées.

Foutues groupies… J'inspirai à fond et expirai lentement, histoire de me retenir de leur arracher les yeux. Une main traversa mon champ de vision et je croisai le regard de Yahiko, un bon ami. Il m'aida à me relever.

« -Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il.

« -Comme un charme. Un beau prince est venu me sauver », riai-je.

Le visage du jeune homme prit la même teinte pourpre que les cheveux de son frère adoptif, Nagato. Il me rendit cependant un sourire timide, comprenant que je blaguais.

Une main m'attrapa le poignet. Je me retournai croisai le regard de Kakashi. Il semblait inquiet et légèrement agacé.

« -Kakashi-kun ! Tu viens avec nous au Karaoké », dit Hanare d'une voix suave.

Hatake leva les yeux au ciel et leur dit de faire attention où elle marchait d'un ton froid. Je fronçai les sourcils et sans un mot il m'entraina à sa suite sous le regard surpris de nos camarades de classe. Cette scène me retombera d'ailleurs plus tard dessus. Kakashi était pour nos demoiselles en chaleur comme le roi il ne pouvait faire mal. En partant de ce postulat, j'étais le seul démon capable d'altérer son humeur et le rendre momentanément moins parfait. Oui, ces folles avaient leur propre théorie foireuse sur l'argenté.

« -Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je vis une réelle appréhension danser dans son regard.

« -Non c'est rien. Mes ongles sont intacts », ricanai-je. « Tu ferai mieux d'y retourner sinon tes fan-girls vont s'inquiéter ».

Il sourit rassuré par mon air moqueur et répliqua d'un ton charmeur :

« -Pas besoin de groupies quand je t'ai toi. »

—

K

Ce souvenir me pinça le cœur. Il s'était donc toujours moqué de moi…Si je me risquais à l'attendre, ça pourrait prendre plus d'une heure avant de réussir à lui mettre la main dessus. Cependant cela empiéterait sur mon temps de table, j'avais faim et envie d'une cigarette. Le choix ne fut pas cornélien entre mon envie de lui arracher les yeux de la tête dès que nous serions seul, et celle de manger des nouilles sautées au poulet avec une sauce cacahuète. Comme chacun, j'avais un sens des priorités. _La bouffe passe avant tout, toujours._  
J'aurai ma revanche Hatake, et elle sera terrible, mais mon estomac passe avant ta sale tête.

« -T'as une tête à faire peur », dit Tokuma.  
« -C'est pas pire que la tienne en temps normal.

-ça doit faire un bail qu'une tige de bambou n'est pas rentré dans ta grotte pour que tu ne trouve rien de mieux à dire. Le manque de sexe aurait-il un effet direct sur la pauvreté de ta répartie en ce moment? » enchaina-t-il d'un faux air innocent.

Je pointai mon couteau dans sa direction, pas d'humeur et il avala difficilement sa salive sous mon regard meurtrier.

Kurenaï éclata de rire, avant de se reconcentrer sur ses messages tinder, tandis que Rin tenta d'éviter qu'un de nous meurt, en somme le topo habituel. Kami alla dans le sens de la Nohara ce jour-là.

« -Ayumi-chan ! » entendis-je une voix familière crier.

Izumi, toute sourire, me rejoint et me prit dans ses bras délicats. Nous étions amis depuis le bac à sable, cousines éloignées du coté de ma mère. Elle était une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie pendant mon adolescence avant que nos chemins se séparent une fois au lycée, il a été plus difficile de se fréquenter, mais notre lien était resté fort. C'était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu.

« -ça fait longtemps ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais inscrite à la Todaï*. Il était temps que tu te rende compte que c'était la meilleure des universités dans le coin ! » m'exclamai-je.  
« -Non je suis toujours à Hitotsubashi** », ria-t-elle devant ma mine dégoutée. « Je suis venue accompagner Shuko. C'est son premier jour ici, elle vient d'Ochadaï*** ».

Une jeune femme se tenait à ses cotés ; calme, elle dégageait une aura tranquille presque froide et observait autour d'elle ce qui se passait avec détachement. De longs cheveux noirs agrémentaient son visage de poupée et ses grands yeux noisettes. Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras. Shuko était elle aussi une vieille amie. Quelque chose m'avait toujours attirer chez elle. Plus petite, j'avais pris sa défense face à des garçons plus grand que nous. Un d'entre eux devait encore se souvenir de moi, il avait été incapable de s'assoir correctement pendant une semaine. Je n'étais pas connu pour mon bon caractère, et ma maitrise des arts martiaux n'arrangeait pas mon cas. Après cet incident nous avons découvert avoir Izumi en commun. C'est ainsi que notre « bande» s'est formé avant de nous séparer au lycée.

Izumi ne tarda pas. Elle reprenait bientôt les cours à l'université et les professeurs de la faculté de droit ne rigolait pas avec la ponctualité.  
Shuko s'installa avec nous, et le déjeuner se passa bien. C'était une jeune femme drôle, assez sérieuse, franche mais dotée d'un tempérament assez doux. Tokuma et Rin furent tout de suite sous le charme.

« -Fais attention », souris-je. « Tu pourrais nous le faire changer de bord ».

Le jeune homme rougit comme à chaque fois que nous parlions de son orientation. Tokuma avait un caractère assez enflammé mais il lui arrivait d'être pris de ce que j'appelais ses crises de timidité, digne de sa cousine, Hinata, une amie de mon frère, Sasuke.

« -On sort demain soir ça te dit de venir ? » s'enquit Rin auprès de Shuko. » D'autres amis du lycée et de la fac seront là aussi. Ça te donnera l'occasion de faire de nouvelles connaissances.  
-Pourquoi pas ? » sourit-elle.  
« -Tu peux inviter ton copain, je pourrai enfin le rencontrer !

-Je te rappel que je vous l'ai présente à Izumi et toi.

-En coup de vent », insistai-je dramatiquement. « Tu as honte de nous c'est ça ? »

Elle rit. Je me tournai vers le Hyuga, étonné qu'il n'ait pas saisi la perche. Le jeune homme tirait une tête de trois mètres de long. Il dégageait le même désespoir que Dora l'exploratrice quand elle cherchait son chemin.

« -Allez tire pas cette tête Tokuma, avec un aussi beau visage elle ne pouvait pas être célibataire.  
-Ça veut dire que moi je suis trop laide ? » Rit Kurenaï.  
« -Non mais que nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Les hommes ne se sentent pas à ta hauteur », chantonnai-je.  
« -Elle a réponse à tout », s'amusa Rin.

« -Ou alors son cerveau n'a pas survécu au traumatisme du premier jour de cours », enchaina Shuko.

Planquée au fond de l'auditoire je somnolais et écoutais distraitement ce que notre professeur radotait. J'avais déjà lu le programme de son cours, inutile de le subir une seconde fois. Cette approche préventive était vraiment la bienvenue. Les professeurs de littérature pouvaient vraiment être lent et Yoshida-sensei faisait partie de ce groupe. Incapable de faire passée un message de manière concise, elle devait faire de long discours lyrique quand elle parlait de son cours. Inutile de passer trois heures sur la relation de Flaubert avec les femmes, il est misogyne point barre. Je ne fais pas des études de psychologie, ça ne m'intéresse pas de connaître l'origine de son idiotie.

« -L'administration a ajouté une compétence au début de cette année pour l'obtention de votre diplôme. Le programme n'est donc pas encore à jour ».

Cette phrase eu l'effet de me sortir de ma torpeur. Je sorti ma tête de mes bras et relevai le menton pour voir la titulaire, attendant plus d'explication, agacé d'avoir perdue une heure de mon temps à lire et faire des recherches dans le catalogue des programmes de l'université. Kami sait qu'il peut être plus sinueux que le labyrinthe de dédale.

« -Certains ont estimé que vous devriez avoir d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à intégrer le monde du travail avec vos compétences déjà acquises, puisque les cours que vous avez cette année ne sont destinés qu'à les perfectionner. Puisque la décision a été prise trop tard, il aurait été injuste de vous imposer un vrai stage d'un mois vu les horaires et sans aide de la direction. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que vous devriez assister quelqu'un de votre choix dans le domaine de votre choix, du moment qu'il ait un lien avec un de vos cours. Ce sera un stage d'observation principalement, vous verrez avec votre maître de stage. Il choisira la manière la plus adéquate de vos faire travailler. Si vous ne trouvez pas quelqu'un avant le mois de septembre nous vous imposeront quelqu'un de l'université ou en lien avec celle-ci. »

Une vague de protestation monta de la part des élèves dans l'auditoire. La prof nous intima le silence et reprit. Yoshida-sensei était une professeure âgée de plus de soixante ans, les plaintes des élèves ne l'impressionnaient plus du moins celles qu'elle entendait.

« -L'insertion dura les deux semaines dernières semaines du mois de novembre. Le rapport que vous nous ferez et les commentaires que fera vos maitre de stage comptera pour un tiers de la note final du cours avec lequel votre stage était en lien. Faites attention à ce que vous choisissez et travaillez bien. C'est votre dernière année. Nous ne donnons pas les diplômes à n'importe qui. Les modalités pratiques vous seront communiquer sous peu. Bonne journée ».

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur le banc et gémis désespérée. Les professeurs voulaient vraiment notre peau… comme si le mémoire ne demandait pas assez de notre temps, ils nous imposaient un petit stage et un rapport valant un tiers de la note final d'un des cours. Si je voulais avoir mon diplôme je devais réussir tous mes cours, si ce stage se passait mal mon année passait à la trappe.

L'auditoire se vidait peu à peu, je me levai désespérée et me dirigeai vers le métro, espérant trouver quelque chose rapidement. Avec la chance que j'avais ces derniers temps, je risquai de me retrouver avec un sosie de Gaï Maito comme maître de stage ou lui-même.

 _Le lendemain_

J'accélérai la pas, ma veste au dessus de ma tête, le sac sous mon bras pour le protéger un peu de la pluie, priant que ce serait suffisant pour que mon ordinateur ne prenne pas l'eau. Si j'étais sorti dix minutes plus tôt j'aurai pu éviter le déluge et éviter le désastre capillaire, mais bien sûr Inoue-sensei avait trop à raconter sur Gutenberg et l'imprimerie. On nous rabattait les oreilles avec cette histoire depuis le bachelier, les professeurs ne pensaient pas qu'au bout d'un certain temps nous avions compris ? Était-ce vraiment utile de continuer à parler encore et toujours de cet allemand ?  
Kurenaï m'attendait chez elle, histoire de nous préparer ensemble pour la sortie de ce soir. Je sentais déjà venir l'interrogatoire sur tous les hommes présents qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Le prince charmant peut être n'importe où. Kami-sama, pitié faites qu'il soit à Tokyo et pas au fin fond de Bombay, qu'ils se rencontrent au plus vite finissent ensemble et que je sois enfin débarrassé de ses plans tordus. Le dernier rendez-vous de groupe avait été celui de trop. J'accélerai le pas. Shuko m'attendait à l'autre bout du campus, ne sachant pas où habitait la petite Seika. Un bruit étrange résonna derrière moi. On aurait dit le son d'une démarche lourde, pourtant j'étais seule, tous étaient à l'abri dans les bâtiments  
Un frisson me parcourut. Un souffle glaça ma nuque. Je sentis comme une présence derrière moi, et me tournis en position de combat. Ne voyant personne je repris ma route, le coeur battant la chamade. Ridicule, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter pour rien. Qu'est ce que je croyais que Kakashi épiait tous mes mouvements ? Il était temps que j'arrête de me faire des films

« -J'ai été surprise de te voir hier », m'avoua Shuko. « Je pensais que tu avais intégré la police comme tu le rêvais petite .

-C'est vrai ce que j'ai toujours voulu… Mes parents m'en ont dissuadé alors je me suis rabattue sur ma passion la littérature. Tu sais comment ils peuvent être... Mère nous a toujours tenue loin de tout ça. Ce n'est pas la place d'une femme… Elle est pas vite gênée… Il y a six mois, elle a reprit son travail à l'unité des renseignements en tant qu'enquêtrice.

-C'est le département que ton père dirige non ?

-Oui, Asuma et moi avons toujours rêvé d'entrer dans celle d'intervention. Il a réussi d'ailleurs. J'ai lâchée l'affaire devant l'opposition.

-Tu regrette ?

-Pas vraiment. J'aime les études que je fais et je ne pense pas que j'aurai supporté me faire dicter ma conduite. »

Shuko tenta de contrôler son éclat de rire, peine perdue. Nous savions parfaitement que j'avais toujours eu un sérieux problème avec l'autorité et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge. Un jour après que mon instituteur ait tenté de me mettre la fessée, je lui ai lancé tous les livres de la bibliothèque au visage en criant que c'était un pédophile. J'avais cinq ans nous étions en sorti de classe et il m'avait simplement demandé de sortir de la bibliothèque mais j'étais déjà trop prise d'affection pour les lieux. Oui mon amour pour les livres remontait à il y a longtemps.

« -Dommage je suis sure que l'uniforme t'aurait parfaitement été », souffla-t-elle espiègle.

« -Les uniformes te plaisent dis-moi », fanfaronnai-je.

Shuko manqua sa ligne d'eye-liner et j'éclatai de rire. Elle me poussa amicalement et fit la moue en se remaquillant.

« -Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Et toi comment as-tu fini en histoire de l'art ?

-J'aimerai ouvrir une galerie plus tard. Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques années. Ça a toujours été plus facile pour moi de convaincre mes parents de me laisser autant de liberté qu'Izumi, alors je n'ai pas hésité et je me suis lancé en histoire de l'art. Ma sœur s'est beaucoup plus battue que moi pour obtenir ces « droits ».

-C'est vrai que les Uchiha en général sont encore plus fermé d'esprit que le japonais lambda. Mon père l'était aussi. Avant de rencontrer mère, il pensait qu'une femme digne de ce nom devait être gentille, soumise, femme au foyer et s'occuper des enfants sans contredire son mari.

-Comme la plupart il pensait que le seul rôle adéquat pour une femme est celui de faire-valoir », soupira-t-elle contrariée.

J'esquissai un sourire, partageant sa frustration. Les japonais n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué à propos du rôle de la femme. Certes elle pouvait travailler mais sans dépasser certaines limites. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus intelligente, ou gagner plus que son conjoint. Elle devait lui être soumise et si celle-ci ne trouvait personne, elle devait avoir un problème. Les hommes pensaient que les femmes ne pouvaient pas être accompli sans avoir un mari et se faire engrosser au moins une fois. Cette mentalité la pesait. Ma mère n'était pas comme ça et son père était plus tolérant à ce propos que d'autres. Cette vision rétrograde de la femme au Japon était une des raison qui m'avait poussé à envoyé plusieurs candidatures pour des stages un peu partout à Londres, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'une maison d'éditions m'accepterais. Je voulais voir un autre monde et élargir mes horizons à tout prix.

« -Aya ne vient pas ce soir ? » demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Nous nous sommes encore disputé, soupira-t-elle. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il vienne pour plomber l'ambiance et essayer de me faire culpabiliser.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Son discours m'étonnait. Kominato n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre de garçon. Shuko nous l'avait présenté à Izumi et moi quelques mois après ce qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble, deux ans auparavant si mes souvenirs sont bons.

« -J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut d'avoir bâti une vie, avoir des amis en dehors du groupe du lycée… Il me fait des crises de jalousie en permanence, me reproche de ne pas lui accorder assez de temps, de porter plus d'attention à mes études…

-Les hommes… Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre », soupirai-je lasse avant de lui frotter le dos pour lui remonter le moral.

« -Voilà la plus belle ! »  
Yahiko m'accueillit à bras ouvert, une bouteille de bière à la main, de bonne humeur comme d'accoutumée. Il s'empressa de me serrer contre lui.  
« -Ce que tu m'as manqué ma petite reine des glaces ! »  
Je levai les yeux au ciel et ne pu me retenir de rire à l'entente de ce vieux sobriquet. Asuma m'avait baptisé la reine des glaces à cause de ma tendance à rejeter froidement tous les hommes qui m'approchaient.  
Je saluai mes vieux amis ; Yahiko, Iruka, Shisui et Asuma, heureuse de pouvoir enfin les voir. Il avait été impossible d'organiser une sortie de groupe cet été. Shisui, officier de police expérimenté , avait un horaire très serré depuis les attaques terroristes de l'année passée. Yahiko croulait sous les dossiers au barreau. Asuma était parti en vacances voir sa famille, il n'avait plus l'excuse des examens de seconde session pour éviter son père. Je n'avais pu voir qu'Iruka.

« -Voici Shuko et Kurenaï », souris-je.  
« -La fameuse Kurenaï », ria Asuma.

Je remarquai le teint de Shuko légèrement pâlir et me rapprochai d'elle. Quand elle croisa mon regard, elle le détournât aussitôt, et répondit enthousiaste à une question que lui posa Iruka. Shisui écoutait attentivement sa réponse. Décidément les gay étaient tous sous son charme. Je me décidai de l'interroger plus tard et reportai mon attention sur Rin et Yahiko, puisque Kurenaï parlait avec Asuma.

« -Alors belle apollon », ricanai-je. « As-tu réussi à obtenir justice pour la veuve et l'orphelin.  
-J'essaye », sourit-il.  
« -Tu es indépendant maintenant ? » S'informa Rin.  
« -Oui mais je travaille aussi mi-temps pour l'ONG dont je vous avais parlé.  
-Celui contre les violences conjugales ? ».

Il hocha la tête avant d'offrir un sourire de toutes ses dents à Rin.

« -Ton prince charmant t'attend jolie doctoresse ».

La jeune femme s'empourpra et partit rejoindre Obito avec un sourire timide. Mon cousin l'attendit près du bar, rayonnant de bonheur comme un far lumineux. C'en était presque agressif pour les yeux. Ils s'étaient bien trouvé, ou plutôt Shisui et moi les avions bien fait se trouver. Notre dur labeur de commère-mêle-tout avait fini par payer.  
Je reposai mon regard sur Yahiko. Il était plus âgé de trois ans que moi. Au lycée, c'était un garçon grand, mal à l'aise dans son corps, timide et beaucoup trop gentil avec ses semblables. Il était toujours avec Kakashi et Asuma, noyé dans la lumière que les deux jeunes hommes dégageait. Il m'avait toujours fais penser à un jeune bichon entouré par les lions. La faculté de droit l'avait changé il était devenu un bel homme sur de lui, parlait sans encombre, gardait la tête haute et restait tout aussi gentil que l'adolescent.

« -Tes cernes sont encore plus grandes que quand tu étais à l'université », remarquai-je. « Moi qui croyait que le monde du travail c'était la planque .

-Tu risque d'être vite déçue », ria-t-il. « J'ai pas à me plaindre, au moins j'ai du travail…Et la satisfaction du bon travail accompli.

-Yahiko ou l'éternel optimiste. Si tu ne prends pas un peu plus soin de toi, je ne pourrai jamais rencontrer Madame Uzumaki », soupirai-je.

Il rougit gêné.

« -Je n'ai pas le temps de penser aux femmes. Il y en a déjà beaucoup qui compte sur moi.

-Ce sont tes plus belles années… Malheureusement vu le monde patriarcal dans lequel on vit, avec tous ces hommes qui pensent que leurs femmes sont leurs propriétés, tu ne risque pas de manquer de travail mais de manquer la bonne personne.

-Et si je l'ai déjà trouvé ? »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Je le contemplai, éberluée, le visage ressemblant à celui d'un poisson sorti hors de l'eau. Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, il détourna le regard. Ah non, il n'y échappera pas !

« -Tu ne m'aurais rien dis », accusai-je trahie.

L'avocat tenta de cacher son rire avec une quinte de tout devant mon air outré. Je frappai son bras agacé, tentant comme une enfant d'attirer l'attention et d'imposer un peu de sérieux. Tentative qui fut un total échec puisqu'il du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rire.

« -ok », capitula-t-il en levant les mains. « Il y a quelqu'un mais je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle sache que j'existe »

Mes yeux roulèrent dans mes orbites devant sa justification pitoyable, ténor au barreau, petit Yorkshire devant moi. Même du haut de mon mètre soixante-cinq, j'inspirai la crainte et ça j'en étais fière. Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches et pris la pause avant de le regarder de haut en bas comme si il était tout à fait débile.

« -Sans vouloir t'offenser, ta tignasse ne passe pas inaperçu ».

Il esquissa un sourire nullement vexé.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'envisage de la même manière que moi ».

« -Fais en mode qu'elle te voit de la manière dont tu la vois » répliquai-je comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« -A t'entendre, ça a l'air facile ».

« -Tu ne sauras pas si tu n'essaye pas. »

« -Je suis sure que tu aurais fais un bon avocat ».

Je souris et secouai la tête face à son air obstiné. Mauvaise idée, de nous deux j'étais celle qui avait la tête la plus dure.

« -Vas y ! Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre de toute façon ? Plus tu attends, moins de chance tu auras. Imagine elle trouve chaussure à son pied avant que tu lui ai dis.

-Je ne peux pas forcé le destin ».

Ma langue claqua agacée contre mon palais.

« -Bien sûr que si. C'est ton boulot en interjetant appel sur appel sur pourvoi ! L'astuce est de faire en sorte qu'elle ne regarde que toi. De cette manière si elle rencontre quelqu'un de meilleur, elle passera à coté sans le remarquer, logique non ? »

Yahiko ne put contenir son rire cette fois. Il s'y donna à cœur joie avant de me prendre dans ses bras et me remercier. Je rougis à ce contact, peu habituée à ce genre de marque d'affection. Son regard était si sérieux et bienveillant…

« -J'accepte ta gratitude si tu me dis qui est l'élue », enchainai-je rapidement pour oublier la gêne qui me tenait.

Il rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux. Voyant à mon air déterminé que je ne le laisserai pas tranquille, il prit une profonde inspiration  
« -En fait-

-Ayumi-chan, cria Kurenaï dans mon oreille. Viens danser avec nous !

Shuko et elle m'entrainèrent de force sur la piste de danse avant que je puisse protester. Je lançai un regard d'excuse à Yahiko et finit par capituler, dépitée par ce revirement de situation. J'avais frôlé la réponse tant attendue par mon esprit de curieuse ! Ma frustration était grande quand je pensais à toutes les manipulations que je devrai mettre en place plus tard pour obtenir cette information. Était-ce quelqu'un que je connaissais ou quelqu'un de son travail ? Il ne fréquentait aucune fille du lycée mis à part Anko, Rin et moi… A moins que ce soit une de mes sempai ? Je soupirai face à l'absence d'indice pouvant affiner ma recherche et tourna mon regard vers les responsables de ce drame.

« -Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? » demandai-je en suivant leur rythme.

« -On est venu pour s'amuser non ? C'est une honte rester assise et ne pas danser sur une aussi bonne playlist » dit Kurenaï, légèrement tendue.

Je haussai les sourcils septique.

« -Non toi tu as ramené tes fesses pour trouver quelqu'un qui te tiendrait chaud les nuits d'hiver ».

Son rire partit un peu trop dans les aigus. Mes yeux ne formèrent plus qu'une fente l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. Qu'est ce que cette idiote avait bien fait pour être aussi nerveuse ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de commencer l'interrogatoire qu'une nouvelle tiers personne vint gêner mes plans.

« -Quelle belle surprise ! Alors comment allez-vous les filles ? Vous êtes venue faire jaillir la flamme de la jeunesse qui est en vous ? » sourit Gaï.

« -Kami-sama pourquoi tant d'acharnement », soupirai-je désespérée.

Shuko l'analysa de haut en bas, une moue horrifiée sur le visage, elle qui d'habitude était impassible à presque tout.

« -Comment vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Asuma surpris.

Je me cachai le visage, non sans avoir lancé un regard haineux à Kurenaï, prête à voir mon statut social détruit à jamais. Mon meilleur ami attendit une explication et il ne laisserait rien passer.

« -J'ai eu la joie de rencontrer ces belles jouvencelles un soir d'été. Il était évident que je devais voir au plus tôt le doux visage de ma petite fleur sauvage ».

« -Je me sens malade », murmura Shuko.

« -Fuyons », proposai-je.

Sans demander notre reste, nous nous éloignâmes les bruits de nos pas couvert par le rire hystérique d'Asuma et la musique assourdissante. Foutue Kurenaï, Sarutobi ne me lâcherait pas avec cette histoire.

« -Kurenaï risque de mal prendre notre escapade. » dit Shuko une fois que nous sortîmes.

Je haussai les épaules et allumai une cigarette, habituée au crise de colère de la Yuhi.

« -Chacun sa croix. J'ai pas signé pour devoir me coltiner un grand truc vert qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination », affirmai-je avec un frisson d'horreur.

« -Si je devais dessiné le pénis d'un Alien, il est fort probable qu'il lui ressemble »

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec la fumée.

« -Le pénis d'un marcien contaminé ? » riai-je. « Il aurait atterrit à Tchernobyl ? »

Nous rîmes comme des folles durant plusieurs minutes, incapable de reprendre . Yahiko finit, inquiété par notre absence prolongé, de sortir nous chercher.

Une fois revenu à l'intérieur, nous rejoignîmes tout le groupe qui avait trouvé une table près du bar. A peine installé, le serveur Kankuro vint prendre notre commande. Tout alla pour le mieux quand :

« -Tiens, on dirait Kakashi », dit Asuma.

Tendue à l'extrême, je me retournai au ralenti et lançai un regard assassin au concerné qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Il me sourit et leva son verre à ma santé. Sans me préoccuper de quoique ce soit ou quiconque, je fonçai dans sa direction. Tout mon corps tremblait de colère

« -Toi », sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Kakashi m'offrit un sourire, nullement gêné par mon ton acerbe.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? », tonnai-je.  
« -Je suis en train de boire une bière avec un collègue. ».

Un bel homme se tenait à ses cotés grand brun, musclé, souriant.

Où était Kurenaï quand j'avais besoin d'elle ?

« -Suis-moi », ordonnai-je glaciale.

Il s'excusa auprès de l'autre et s'exécuta. Arrivé, à l'autre bout du bar je

« -Tu me suis ? »

« -C'est ce que tu viens de me demander ».

« -Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire Hatake ! »

Il soupira.

« -ça relève du hasard. Yoichi m'a emmené, je ne connaissais pas ce bar avant.

-Et cette histoire de professeur ?

-Ils m'ont proposé le post cet été. Mon travail de fin d'étude les a impressionné, j'ai aussi eu Onoki alors ils ont pensé que j'étais un bon candidat pour prendre la relève. »

Son visage était trop détendu pour qu'il puisse mentir. J'acquiesçai sobrement, les dents serrées.

« -Je ne veux plus te voir. Si tu compte venir saluer mes parents ou mes frères, fais-le quand je suis absente. Tu n'es plus qu'un assistant pour moi à présent. A la fin de l'année, quand j'aurai mon diplôme, ce sera comme si tu étais mort pour moi ».

Les yeux de Kakashi s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de ma bouche. Il ne semblait pas avoir mesuré l'ampleur de ma fureur. Sa trahison avait brisé mon cœur en morceaux. Quelques semaines plutôt, j'aurai mis ma vie entre ses mains sans hésitation alors qu'il s'était joué de moi pendant toutes ses années, malgré toute la douleur qu'il m'infligeait, il a continué… Il m'était tout à fait impensable de lui pardonner. Je préférai l'oublier et ne me remémorer que mon ami d'enfance parti vivre à Londres chez son grand-père.

« -Laisse-moi m'expliquer s'il te plait », murmura-t-il tristement.

Je secouai la tête impassible.

« -Tu as eu assez d'occasion pour le faire. Rappel toi toutes les fois où je te demandai ce qui n'allait pas chez moi en pleurant après chaque rupture. C'était le moment parfait pour me dire que ce qui clochait dans ma vie était toi ».

Sans attendre de réponse, je sortis me fumer une cigarette. Tremblante je n'arrivais même pas à allumer ma cigarette. Ma frustration serra ma poitrine comme un étau. J'avais envie de hurler. Enragée, j'envoyai mon pied contre une poubelle. La douleur de l'impact me fit grimacer.

« -Et bien tout ce cinéma pour allumer une cigarette ? » railla Asuma derrière moi.

Mon regard incendier rencontra le sien et sans un mot, il alluma ma cigarette amusé par ma réaction.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? », reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas… Asuma était perspicace, il avait tout d'un bon enquêteur je ne pouvais pas lui retirer. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Son père avait été le supérieur du mien. Notre rencontre avait eu lieu à la cafeteria du poste lors de la fête de départ de Hashirama Senju et la prise de fonction de Hiruzen Sarutobi comme commissaire de police. J'avais grandi au coté d'Asuma, avec les années il était devenu une partie de moi. Nous vivions en parfaite symbiose, indispensable à l'épanouissement de l'autre. Parfois j'avais l'impression de mieux le comprendre que je ne me comprenais moi-même et je savais que le sentiment était partagé. C'était effrayant de tenir et dépendre autant de quelqu'un. Il était mes yeux dans l'obscurité. Mais être aussi proche de lui me donnait aussi de la force. Il était mon pilier. La terre où mes racines pouvaient s'immiscer pour me donner la force et l'appui nécessaire à m'élever.

« -Je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant », dis-je d'une voix brisée.

Il ne dit rien, passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me posa son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Enveloppé de cette manière par son corps, personne ne pouvait voir mon émoi. Je souris, mon cœur se réchauffa devant cette attention.

Je n'avais pas besoin de Kakashi Hatake dans ma vie. Il pouvait aller se faire voir avec ses explications. Rien n'excuserait le désespoir dans lequel il m'avait plongé au lycée. J'avais passé des mois à angoisser sur ce qui manquait chez moi, enfilé régime sur régime, achat de nouveaux cosmétiques, travailler pour me trouver des vêtements plus sexy, étudié tous les magazines féminin en long et en large jusqu'à en être gavé. Un jour je me suis réveillé, j'ai tout jeté à la poubelle et j'ai dis au monde d'aller se faire foutre. J'étais assez comme j'étais pour moi et c'était le plus important.

Certains n'avaient pas besoin de m'enfoncer et m'aider à me construire. Certains m'aimaient à ma juste valeur et c'est ce qui comptait. Ce que j'aimais le plus dans ma relation avec Asuma était l'absence d'artifice. Il savait tout de moi, jusqu'aux tréfonds les plus obscurs de mon âme et il m'aimait comme j'étais.

Les minutes passèrent et je restai contre lui, fumant ma cigarette. Quand elle fut fini, il m'observa quelques instants. Rassuré par l'absence de larmes, il me relâcha et enroula ses doigts au mien, prêt à entrer dans le bar. Son sourire balaya tous mes doutes.

Détendue, je le suivis et allai danser sur la piste de danse comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Comme dirait Gaï, on ne faisait pas attendre le printemps de la jeunesse. Oui j'avais assez bu pour lui accorder ça.

 _Deux jours plus tard  
_

-Je suis rentrée !

La voix de ma mère me souhaita bienvenue depuis la cuisine. J'entrepris de sortir de ma veste et poser mon sac de voyage. Ayant passé le week-end chez Kurenaï comme à chaque fois que nous sortions le vendredi soir, j'avais transporté avec moi la moitié de ma garde-robe chez elle.

Le visage endormi de Sasuke m'accueillit dans le vestibule. Je lui fonçai dessus et le pris dans les bras en ronronnant.

-Mon bébé !

Il grogna mais se laissa faire. Mon plus jeune frère avait quinze ans et était en dernière année au collège. Le petit monstre avait passé quelques jours avec sa classe en excursion à la montagne.

-Je t'ai manqué, n'est ce pas ? miaulai-je.

Le jeune homme soupira agacé par cet élan affectif. Il avait toujours eu en horreur ce genre de débordement, raison qui me poussait à le câliner le plus souvent possible.

-Des mochi t'attendent dans la cuisine, souffla-t-il.

Rusé le gamin… Il savait parfaitement que je ne m'attarderai pas plus longtemps avec une telle tentation. Je couru jusqu'à mon précieux tandis qu'il s'enfuit dans le salon, victorieux, libéré de mon étreinte.  
Arrivé à bon port, mes yeux se posèrent sur l'objet de ma convoitise. Il reposait dans sa boite accompagné de ses confrères sur la table, majestueux… Si beau, si doux… Je pouvais presque sentir son goût sur mes lèvres, la distance entre nous rapidement parcouru, j'approchai mes mains, prête à les saisir avant que l'essuie que ma mère tenait en main s'abat violemment sur mes doigts.

-Pas de dessert avant le dîner ! siffla-t-elle acide.

Sous son regard menaçant, je me repliai dans le salon, dépité par l'échec de la mission.  
Itachi et Sasuke étaient assis dans le fauteuil, regardant une partie de football à la télévision. Je m'assis doucement à leur coté encore sous le choc. La séparation entre les mochi et moi étaient arrivé trop tôt, sans prévenir. Nous avions eu si peu de temps ensemble…  
Itachi éclata de rire en voyant la mine que j'arborai. Il tapota affectueusement le haut de ma tête et m'assura la imminence de mes retrouvailles avec ces sublimes petites pâtisseries.  
Mon père finit par arriver, nous nous mirent à table. Le diner ne se passa habituellement.  
Quand nous eûmes fini de débarrasser et nous apprêtions à aller dans nos chambres, père nous demanda de rester. Chose étrange, cela devait être important.  
Mes frères et moi nous lancions des regards en coin, étonné par la tournure des choses. Mère se tenait à ses cotés, une expression sérieuse peinte sur son visage.

-Votre mère et moi allons nous absenter quelques temps. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement combien de semaines. J'espère que nous serons de retour avant les fêtes de Noël mais ça m'étonnerait fortement…

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise. Quelqu'un était mort ? Nos parents ne nous laissaient jamais seul très longtemps sans quelque chose de grave se soit produit. J'avalai nerveusement ma salive et leur demanda ce qui se passait, inquiète soudainement de l'état de santé de notre grand-père paternel, Madara Uchiha. Le vieil homme se plaignait de l'état de ses vieux os dernièrement.

-Un confrère de Nagasaki a besoin de mon aide. Il semblerait qu'un yakuza* sur lequel j'enquête depuis des années serait à l'origine du meurtre du directeur général du musée d'art moderne.  
-Nous ne voulons pas que vous soyez impliqué de prêt ou de loin à cette enquête, reprit mère. Ce serait mieux que vous restez à Tokyo. Ayumi est tout à fait capable de prendre soin de vous deux. Nous ne nous faisons pas de soucis à ce niveau là.  
-Mais par sécurité un ami à moi emménagera ici le temps de notre départ.  
-Et Kushina passera tous les dimanche prendre de vos nouvelles. Contactez-la en cas d'urgence elle sera quoi faire. Mémorisez par coeur son numéro au cas où.

Nous acquiesçâmes habitué à ce genre de mesure protectrice. Notre père, Fugaku Uchiha, était le chef des renseignements de la police de Tokyo. Il avait mis un paquet de salopards en prison qui ne demandait qu'à lui refaire la façade.  
Sasuke tenta de cacher sa déception. Il revenait et voulait passer plus de temps avec père. Etant le plus jeune, il l'avait toujours connu occupé et avait peu de temps à passer avec lui. Les rares fois où père lui offrait de longs discours, doté d'une nature peu loquace, c'était pour lui faire des reproches sur des futilités et lui dire de prendre plus exemple sur son frère. Je savais que notre père nous aimait autant les uns que les autres à sa manière. Il se faisait du soucis pour le plus jeune et ne savait pas comment le lui exprimer, tandis que Sasuke prenait ce comportement comme si père avait honte de lui. J'attrapai son petit doigt avec le mien, et quand père eu fini l'entraina à ma suite dans le salon.  
Itachi nous rejoint et je me retrouvai entre eux.

-Tu vas enfin pouvoir inviter ta copine à passer la nuit dans ta chambre, ricanai-je en donnant un coup de coude au plus jeune.

Il rougit et regarda ailleurs. Itachi ne cacha pas son sourire amusée.

-Il en va de même pour toi nee-chan.  
-Je n'ai personne Itachi.  
-Pas étonnant avec ton caractère, déclara Sasuke avant de gémir de douleur quand je lui pinçai brutalement son oreille.  
-Mais dis-nous plutôt toi Itachi. Tu es en terminal, dans la fleur de l'âge, le printemps de la jeunesse brule en toi et tu ne le partagerais pas avec quelqu'un.

Il manqua de recracher ce qu'il avait bu et m'offrit un regard horrifié.

-Rock Lee, sors de ce corps, ajouta Sasuke hilare. Alors dis nous Nii-san qui fait brûler la flamme de la jeunesse en toi ?

-Tu ne peux pas laisser la fleur se faner. Il faut en profiter et la faire jaillir. Qui sommes-nous pour lutter contre elle ?

-Ne la sens-tu pas jaillir ? Ne la retiens pas nii-san, laisse la sortir. Elle est beaucoup trop forte.

-Il est si dur de contrôler son arrivée. Elle va et vient, intempestive sans permission. Nul ne peut l'arrêter.

Nous hurlâmes de rire tous les deux face à son expression perdue. Mon ventre me faisait si mal mais à chaque fois que je voyais le visage d'Itachi, je me remettais à rire. Sasuke lui ne se retenait plus. Il était tombé du fauteuil et pleurait à grosses larmes. En temps normal je me serai peut-être inquiétée. Son rire était si incontrôlable qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait s'étouffer, rouge comme il était mais là j'étais dans le même état. Le point positif était que je n'aurai plus à faire d'abdo cette semaine. Je n'étais même pas sure de pouvoir un jour relâché la pression de mon ventre. Elle voyait déjà l'épigraphe de leur stèle.

Ci-gît Ayumi & Sasuke Uchiha, mort en riant de leur propre blague

Après plusieurs minutes, Itachi sortit du salon en grommelant. Nos rires l'empèchaient d'entendre ce qui passait à l'écran.

-Kami quelle bande de malade, soupira Itachi. Nos parents vont vraiment me laisser seul avec eux ? Ils me détestent à ce point -là ?

Salut j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici enfin le premier chapitre du dernier des cons. La suite devrait arriver le mois prochain. L'action arrivera dans les chapitres à suivre.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé, ce qui vous a plu et ce qui vous a ennuyé.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent, lisent ce que je fais et commentent ça m'encourage à continuer. Le chapitre 5 du nouveau visage du clan Uchiha devrait arriver à la fin de la semaine ou je l'espère au plus tard à la fin du mois.

En attendant je vous dis à bientôt.

Amour et pizza.

Mitsuki Snape


End file.
